Austria
| image_flag = Flag of Austria.svg | image_coat = Austria Bundesadler 2.svg | national_motto = | national_anthem = | | }} | image_map = EU-Austria.svg | map_caption = | capital = Vienna | coordinates = | largest_city = capital | official_languages = German | languages_type = | languages = | ethnic_groups = (total population to calculate percentages with is on page 23) | 6.3% ex-Yugoslavs | 2.7% Germans | 2.2% Turks | 8.7% Others }} | ethnic_groups_year = 2012 | demonym = Austrian | government_type = Federal parliamentary republic | leader_title1 = President | leader_name1 = Alexander Van der Bellen | leader_title2 = Chancellor | leader_name2 = Brigitte Bierlein | legislature = Parliament | upper_house = Federal Council | lower_house = National Council | sovereignty_type = Independence | established_event1 = Margraviate of Austria | established_date1 = 976 | established_event2 = Duchy of Austria | established_date2 = 1156 | established_event3 = Archduchy of Austria | established_date3 = 1453 | established_event4 = Austrian Empire | established_date4 = 1804 | established_event5 = Austro-Hungarian Empire | established_date5 = 1867 | established_event6 = First Republic | established_date6 = 1918 | established_event7 = Federal State | established_date7 = 1934 | established_event8 = Anschluss | established_date8 = 1938 | established_event9 = Second Republic | established_date9 = since 1945 | established_event10 = State Treaty in effect | established_date10 = 27 July 1955 | established_event11 = Joined the European Union | established_date11 = 1 January 1995 | area_km2 = 83,879 | area_rank = 113th | area_sq_mi = 32,385.86 | percent_water = 1.7 | population_estimate = 8,794,267 | population_estimate_year = July 2017 | population_estimate_rank = 96th | population_density_km2 = 104 | population_density_sq_mi = 262.6 | population_density_rank = 106th | GDP_PPP = $415.936 billion | GDP_PPP_year = 2016 | GDP_PPP_rank = | GDP_PPP_per_capita = $47,856 | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 17th | GDP_nominal = $387.299 billion | GDP_nominal_year = 2016 | GDP_nominal_rank = 29th | GDP_nominal_per_capita = $44,561 | GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 14th | Gini = 27.6 | Gini_year = 2014 | Gini_change = increase | Gini_ref = | Gini_rank = 14th | HDI = 0.885 | HDI_year = 2014 | HDI_change = increase | HDI_ref = | HDI_rank = 23rd | currency = Euro (€) | currency_code = EUR | time_zone = CET | utc_offset = +01 | utc_offset_DST = +02 | time_zone_DST = CEST | drives_on = right | calling_code = +43 | cctld = .at | footnote_a = Croatian, Czech, Hungarian, Romani, Slovak, and Slovene are officially recognised by the European Charter for Regional or Minority Languages (ECRML). | footnote_b = Austrian schilling before 1999; Virtual Euro since 1 January 1999; Euro since 1 January 2002. | footnote_c = The .eu domain is also used, as it is shared with other European Union member states. }} Austria ( ; officially called Republic of Austria), is a country in Central Europe. Around Austria there are the countries of Germany, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Hungary, Slovenia, Italy, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein. Currently, the chancellor is Sebastian Kurz. The previous chancellor was Christian Kern (2016 - 2017). Austria has been a member-state of the United Nations since 1955 the European Union since 1995 and OPEC since 2019. The people in Austria speak German, a few also speak Hungarian, Slovenian and Croatian. The capital of Austria is Vienna (Wien). Austria is more than a thousand years old. Its history can be followed to the ninth century. At that time the first people moved to the land now known as Austria. The name "Ostarrichi" is first written in an official document from 996. Since then this word has developed into the Modern German word Österreich, which literally means "East Empire." Politics Austria is a democratic republic. It is a neutral state, that means it does not take part in wars with other countries. It has been in the United Nations since 1955 and in the European Union since 1995. Austria is also a federal state and divided into nine states ( ): # Burgenland (Burgenland) # Carinthia (Kärnten) # Lower Austria (Niederösterreich) # Salzburg(erland) (Salzburg) # Styria (Steiermark) # Tyrol (Tirol) # Upper Austria (Oberösterreich) # Vienna (Wien) # Vorarlberg (Vorarlberg) More information: States of Austria. History Ancient times There has been human settlement in the area that is now Austria for a long time. The first settlers go back to the Paleolithic age. That was the time of the Neanderthals. They left works of art such as the Venus of Willendorf. In the Neolithic age people were living there to dig for mineral resources, especially copper. Ötzi, a mummy found in a glacier between Austria and Italy, is from that time. In the Bronze Age people built bigger settlements and fortresses, especially where there were mineral resources. Salt mining began near Hallstatt. At that time, Celts began to form the first states. The Romans The Roman cities and their modern names The Romans came 15 B.C. to Austria and made the Celtic Regnum Noricum to a province. Modern Austria was part of three provinces, Raetia, Noricum and Pannonia. The border in the north was the Danube. Shown on the map *Vindobona-Vienna *Carnuntum- Petronell and Bad Deutsch-Altenburg *Savaria- Szombathely (Hungary) *Favianis- Mautern an der Donau *Lauriacum- Lorch near Enns *Boiotro- Passau (Germany) *Iuvavum- Salzburg *Sabiona- Säben bei Klausen (Italy) *Aguntum- close to Lienz *Teurnia- close to Spital an der Drau *Virunum - Zollfeld in Carinthia *Brigantium- Bregenz Others *Lentia- Linz *Ovilava- Wels *Veldidena- Wilten (now part of Innsbruck) *Flavia Solva- near Leibniz Modern times Austria was the Austrian Empire from about 800 to 1867 and was ruled by The House of Habsburg for most of that period. Between 1867 and 1918 it was a part of Austria-Hungary. Then it became a republic. The First Republic was from 1918 to 1938. From 1938 to 1945 Austria was part of Nazi Germany. The Second Republic was started in 1945. Geography Austria is a largely mountainous country since it is partially in the Alps. The high mountainous Alps in the west of Austria flatten somewhat into low lands and plains in the east of the country where the Danube flows. Culture Music and Arts Many famous composers were Austrians or born in Austria. There are Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Joseph Haydn, Franz Schubert, Anton Bruckner, Johann Strauss, Sr., Johann Strauss, Jr. and Gustav Mahler. In modern times there were Arnold Schoenberg, Anton Webern and Alban Berg, who belonged to the Second Viennese School. Austria has many artists, there are Gustav Klimt, Oskar Kokoschka, Egon Schiele or Friedensreich Hundertwasser, Inge Morath or Otto Wagner and scienc. Food Famous Austrian dishes are Wiener Schnitzel, Apfelstrudel, Schweinsbraten, Kaiserschmarren, Knödel, Sachertorte and Tafelspitz. But you can also find a lot of local dishes like Kärntner Reindling (a kind of cake), Kärntner Nudeln (also called "Kärntner Kasnudeln", you may write it "...nudln" too), Tiroler Knödl (may be written "...knödel"; ), Tiroler Schlipfkrapfen (another kind of "Kärntner Nudeln"), Salzburger Nockerl (also may be written ..."Nockerln"), Steirisches Wurzelfleisch (..."Wurzlfleisch") or Sterz ("Steirischer Sterz"). UNESCO World Heritage Sites in Austria #Historic Centre of Salzburg — 1996 #Schönbrunn Palace — 1996 #Hallstatt–Dachstein Salzkammergut Cultural Landscape — 1997 #Semmering Railway — 1998 #Historic Centre of Graz and Schloss Eggenberg — 1999 (extended in 2010) #Wachau Cultural Landscape — 2000 #Historic Centre of Vienna — 2001 #Lake Neusiedl — 2001 Gallery Hallstatt - Zentrum .JPG|Hallstatt File:1702 - Salzburg - View from Festung Hohensalzburg.JPG|Salzburg File:Schloss Schoenbrunn Panorama.jpg|Schönbrunn palace File:Adlitzgraben-Viadukt-02.jpg|Semmering railway File:Graz, Austria skyline - July 2004.jpg|Graz File:Graz Schloss Eggenberg front facade.jpg|Schloss Eggenberg File:Wachau Unterloiben Oberloiben Panorama.jpg|Wachau File:Donau-Wien-UNOcity.jpg|Vienna File:Podersdorf Nordstrand.jpg|Neusiedler See Related pages * List of rivers of Austria References Other websites * * * Austria Maps Category:Austria Category:European Union member states Category:German-speaking countries Category:Federations